


My ghoul studies teacher… is a ghoul!

by Audric



Series: Ghoul Studies Teacher [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Multi, Student!Hide, Student!Touka, Teacher AU, Teacher!Kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audric/pseuds/Audric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken Kaneki (24) teaches Ghoul Studies at Kamii University, and he makes zero mistakes in his lessons! How? Well becuase he himself is a ghoul, not that other know that of course.</p>
<p>Hideyoshi Nagachika (19) is a student and studies Ghoul Studies at Kamii University, specifically he is one of the student's in Kaneki's class. However he holds a secret, he has a crush on his teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Hide’s P.O.V**

 

_ Fuck! I’m going to be late to school!  _ Was the only thought going through my head whilst my legs were taking me to the class that I was doomed to indeed be late for. And worst of all it was my Ghoul studies class which had the incredibly hot teacher Mr. Kaneki. Not only that, when he wanted to be he was very scary. But the main reason I don’t want to be late for his class is that… I have a bit of a crush on him. My best friend Touka won’t let me get away with it. She takes EVERY opportunity to make my life a living hell.

 

Finally making it into class I hear the usual sound of a book being closed, basically our teacher Mr. Kaneki loves reading books, and whenever he gets the chance will read one, so in other words… The class is already at work and he’s just been sitting reading/waiting for me.

 

“Nice of you to join us Hideyoshi. Stay behind after class.”  _ Alone time with you!? Oh no, what a punishment.  _

 

“Yes sir.” I walked over to my desk and of course… Touka was just staring at me, that smug grin and look of playful evil twinkling in her eyes. 

Could you blame me though? He’s hot, or to be more specific, once I saw him shirtless when he was covering for a P.E teacher and had to supervise swimming and I almost had a nosebleed then, he doesn’t look it but he’s got quite some level of muscle. Also, his personality, he’s just such a nice person! It’s hard not to like him! Also he has on mysterious aspect about him, the eyepatch. He’s said many times it’s due to an infection however I always got the feeling that, it wasn’t just some eye infection.

 

“Hideyoshi! Pay attention please.” My head snapping up I noticed that Kaneki was giving a lecture on apparent Ghoul integration into society. This was a part that intrigued me immensely, as during discussions in our class Kaneki had made it known that he thought that a peaceful coexistence was possible. He ran his class differently from most Ghoul Studies teachers. He openly disagreed with many of the popular opinions held on ghouls. “So class, as I was saying. There is a theory that some Ghouls try to act like us, they act as humans. They have jobs, have a human education and even friends. All of the so far gathered evidence by the CCG this appears to be entirely true. In fact, in theory this means people in this very room could be a ghoul! Though I doubt it.”

 

“Why sir?” somebody in the back row asked. “Why would Ghouls try to act like humans?”

 

“Well you see, there are a few theories. All which are probably true to some extent. The first theory is that they are just trying to live normal lives, ignoring the diet difference they aren’t really much different than us regular humans. The second is to hide from the CCG, if the CCG run across somebody in a ghoul hideout then they are most probably a ghoul, but if the CCG knocked on the nearest house door chances are humans live there. Basically it minimises the chances of being caught out as a ghoul. The final, and frankly most disturbing, is so that they can pick out targets with more ease. Afterall stalking is much easier if you live next to your quarry. Anyway class, I am going to hand out to you a paper, on it are real cases from the CCG about Ghouls who’ve tried societal integration. I want you all to list how they got themselves caught and how they could have prevented it.” 

 

Kaneki got off his chair and started handing out papers desk to desk. When he got to my desk he mentioned to me. “Hideyoshi, you’ve got a little something coming from your mouth”. Moving my hand over my lips I could feel it…  _ I DROOLED? _

 

“I don’t know who you’re thinking about but if they cause you to drool, try not to think about them in class.” he said, with a mix of seriousness and jokingly-ness. 

 

Looking down at my paper my head almost exploded…  _ how DID these people get caught? They had no clear signs! Well except #B. But they caught her with her Kagune out so…  _

 

**BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

 

_ Shit class is over. _

 

“Alright class, the lesson is over. Everybody may leave, the exception being Hideyoshi of course.” Everybody got up and left, just leaving me and Kaneki in the room.

 

“Mr. Kan-”

 

“Whilst nobody is in, just call me Kaneki, no need for the Mr. when nobody else is around.”

 

“Ok then, Kaneki. Look, sorry I was late to class, it’s the only class I get today so I really don’t have an excuse do I?”

 

“Not really no” he said, laughing a little at the end. He, strangely was sounding a little cheery. “But that’s not why I kept you back, I noticed recently you’ve been struggling in classes recently. Your scores for your assessments has been going down. Tell me Hideyo-”

 

“Sorry to interrupt sir but if it’s just you and me, and I have to call you Kaneki then you have to call me Hide.”

 

“Ok then, Hide it is. So as I was saying, how do you find the lessons? Are they increasing in difficulty?”

 

_ Yes, I’m not paying enough attention, all my attention is on you, not the lesson.  _ “Not really… well maybe a bit.”

 

“That’s what I thought, I’ve had a few students in your situation before. There is one easy fix to this, if you want I can tutor you out of class. And I won’t charge you for it either.”

 

“Really? You’d do that?”

 

“Of course I would. You’ve got lots of potential to do great, and with your deductive skills I think you would make a great investigator with the CCG, so that’s why I want you to pass this class. Anyway, I’m actually free right now, so if you want we can head over to my apartment to study.”

_ Only study? You’re breaking my heart,  _ “Sure thing! Thanks alot Kaneki.”

 

**Five minutes later, on the streets.**

 

We were walking and talking when suddenly I was kicked full strength in the side and thrown into an alleyway, and of course seconds later Kaneki followed.  _ What the hell?  _ A ghoul walked towards us, Kagune exposed and ready to make the kill. “Two in one! I sure am gonna be fed full today!”

 

Already, Kaneki was standing in front of me whilst I was just sitting against a wall, next to a dumpster. “So Hide, tell me from what he said and the way he’s acting. What sort of Ghoul is he?”

 

“Kaneki! He’s going to kill us, I don’t think now is the time for a lesson!”

 

“True, well the answer in short is a binge eater. Anyway, listen Hideyoshi… he’s going to kill us unless I act fast and do something. If I fail to do this… we will both end up dead. All I ask is that you tell nobody… especially the CCG.”

 

_ Don’t tell anybody? Especially the CCG? What’s he going to d-  _ The thought was purged from my head as I took note of the scene in front of me. Four Kagune were protruding from Kaneki’s back… My ghoul studies teacher… is a ghoul!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's... a ghoul?

_Yesterday was a crazy day… no not crazy, it was fucked up. My crush/teacher offers to tutor me, then we get attacked by a binge eater ghoul and then… he himself reveals that he’s a ghoul! How do I handle it? Like, I won’t lie, he’s hot… and in some ways cute but at the same time… he’s a ghoul! I remember the event clearly, it isn’t going away any time soon…_

* * *

 

**The Attack:**

 

“All I ask is that you tell nobody… especially the CCG.”

 

 _Don’t tell anybody? Especially the CCG? What’s he going to d-_ The thought was purged from my head as I took note of the scene in front of me. Four Kagune were protruding from Kaneki’s back… My ghoul studies teacher… is a ghoul!

 

He swiftly engaged the foe, restraining the attacker’s Kagune with his own, using his two remaining Kagune he pierced the stomach and chest of the ghoul. “You fucking bastard!” he screamed.

“I” **stab**

 

“Have great” **stab**

 

“Care for!” **stab**

 

“MY STUDENTS!” **stab**

 

“And if you’re going to even think of hurting one of them… YOU WILL DIE!” **crunch**

 

Looking over at Kaneki I noticed that he had crushed the ghoul’s head under his boots. _Oh shit, now he’s going to kill me! Afterall I’m the only witness to it, it makes logical sense to kill me._ “Kaneki… please don’t kill me.” I ended up sniffling at the end, so pathetic.

 

“Hide… I’m so sorry you had to see that.” he walked over to me, crouched to my level and took me in a hug. Using his ghoul strength he pulled me into himself with great power. “Listen Hide, I’m not going to hurt you… I understand what you saw must’ve been… quite something.”

_Damm right! I just saw you going berserk._

“Let's get you round to my place, you can clean up there. Then we can talk a bit about… what just happened. And maybe, we could fit some studying in too.”

 

That made me laugh. “After all this, what I saw… you still want me to study? Why do I feel as if that’s something that only you would do?”

 

“Probably because it is only something I would do, not let’s get going yeah?”

 

_He pulled me up with care and kept his arm around me protectively the whole time, despite this I couldn’t help but feel scared… because no matter what… Kaneki is a ghoul. I’m supposed to report him, I want to become an investigator! What sort of investigator doesn’t report a ghoul? A confirmed one at that! I can recognise that Kagune anywhere, it’s all over CCG reports. He’s Eyepatch! He… he!_

 

“Hide we’re here now.”

 

I looked up and yup, it was as he said. He unlocked the door to his apartment and brought me  in.

 

“The shower is down the corridor and to the left. It’s pretty simple to use. If you need any help let me know.”

 

He seemed genuine, his voice was light… I wouldn’t say cheery but it was nice. I had a quick look around his apartment, it was pretty clean actually. Almost barely lived in, the only clue that it wasn’t one of those show houses was the bookcase which you could tell had frequent use.

_Even out of class his book addiction still exists._

 

**Five minute combat shower timeskip:**

 

I dried up and put my clothes back on. _I can’t believe it! I was naked in my crush’s house! Even if he is a ghoul…_

 

“Hide, is that you?”

 

“Yes Mr. K- Yes Kaneki.” Sighing slightly I walked into the main living space of his apartment, he was sitting on a couch - in front of him a coffee table with two coffee’s on it. One pure black, and the other with milk and probably sugar added to it. Picking it up I took a sip.

 

“Wow! This is really good!”

 

“Ha, I’m glad you like it. I worked in a coffee shop for a bit as a part time job. But listen, there is more important stuff we need to discuss…”

 

“Yeah, there is, isn’t there?”

 

“I think… the best thing to do would be… for me to explain my story, then let you ask any questions you want. Then you can… make your decision.”

 

“My decision?”

 

“Yeah, whether to tell the CCG or not. I won’t blame you either way, nor will I try to stop you. I refuse to hurt anybody… I… I’ve done enough bad.”

 

“Seems fair, well when you’re ready… feel free to go on.”

 

“Well. I suppose I should start with the most important fact, I wasn’t always a ghoul.”

 

“WHAT!?” I screamed, I didn’t intend on interrupting him but that… is quite the bombshell. 

 

“Yeah, a girl named Rize. We went on a date and near the end she tried killing me, however I was only injured and she will killed by steel beams. A doctor transplanted her liver and her… kakuhou into me. The RC’s took over and bam, I wake up from an operation as a ghoul. At first, I tried cutting the organs out… that failed. I then tried starving myself to commit suicide but… my ghoul instincts just took over. I had some… help and I improved. However it didn’t last long.” As he said this he pulled his hair and… off came black and what I could see however was white! _White hair? What the fuck._

 

“I’ll get onto that one later. Basically I was captured by aoigori and I was tortured for 10 days in a row… this caused me to develop marie antoinette syndrome. My hair went white and my nails turned black.”

 

_Now that I look down, his nails are black… pure black._

 

“I actually used to have black hair though, that’s why I went with black. To try and… feel like I used to. Anyway… what happened… it broke me. Mentally anyway, I joined aoigori so I could gain strength however recently my mind returned back to a normal state. So I tried re-integrating myself into society. And I succeeded. To be honest the fact I was able to do so made me quite proud. But that’s the end. Here we are today. So, any questions?”

 

_Holy crap, he’s been through… so much shit._

 

“Well, a few. The first is, how did you get your food?”

 

“Well, for the most part I fed from suicide victims, during my period of… insanity I fed from other ghouls. So technically I’m a kakuja. In my opinion it’s better… better than feeding from humans. I try, not to be a monster. Though it’s hard.”

 

“What did you do before you were a teacher at Kamii?”

 

“Well, at eighteen years old I was in my final year of highschool, I was actually one of the few who remained in school for its final year. It was some point in the summer after the end of all exams that I was turned into a ghoul. During the summer I had a job as a barista.”

 

“What high school did you go to?”

 

“It was akademi high school.”

 

“Really! I went there too, I would’ve been thirteen at the time. How did I not see you?”

 

“You probably did, I just wasn’t very noticeable.” Kaneki looked down at his watch and exclaimed in surprise. “Oh shit, look at the time. You need to get home. I actually own a car, so I will drive you home. Ok?”

“Sure.” I responded.

  


“And, after school times tomorrow you can… either tell me your decision or if you don’’t trust me you could just call the CCG. But… at least sleep on the decision ok?”

* * *

 

_So what am I going to do? I mean he is a ghoul! But at the same time he’s… Kaneki. From what he’s said his life was fucked, I do… slightly remember hearing about some stand up kid called Ken Kaneki who was in his final year, he was a model student. But then again… ghouls can be… deceiving! How can I know that his story wasn’t just some sort of ruse? But then again, it felt real. But… if he gets discovered and it’s found out I told nobody then… I will also get locked up? But also, he's fucking hot! What to do…_

 

_I mean I could…_

_But what if…_

_Well… I suppose considering everything. I know the course of action I will take!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what will Hide do? Like it COULD go either way. I have it planned out so I do know but... I could in theory make it work whichever way! So... what will Hide do?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide has decided.

_ So it’s decided then. I’m going to tell the CCG. But… I’m going to have the decency to warn him beforehand. I really don’t want too, but I have no choice on the matter. He is a ghoul afterall! I’m sorry Kaneki. _

 

I walked into his class, prepared to tell him the news when I found that… he’s asleep! What the fuck man.

 

_ Holy shit, he’s fucking cute when he sleeps. Wow… _

 

“No!” I he mumbled, “No… I don’t want it! Don’t! Stop… Stop!” 

 

_ He’s… oh my god he’s having a nightmare about the time he was tortured… of course he has PTSD… he was tortured! _

 

“No! It hurts, please take it out! Somebody… kill me! H- he’s raping me! Please… somebody…”

 

_ He was raped too? That’s enough, I need to wake him up now. _

 

I ran over to him and shook his shoulders. “Kaneki wake up, it’s Hide! Wake up.”

 

His eyes bolted open, panic clear. Not only that… they were red. Except it wasn’t the usual ghoul red, they were puffy, bloodshot. Or in other words… the sign that he had just been crying.

 

“Hide! I’m sorry… sometimes I have… nightmares.”

 

“Yeah… that’s understandable.”

 

“So, have you made your decision? On what you plan to do.”

 

“I’m going to… I’m going to…”  _ Fuck! What am I going to do? I had this planned out dammit? Now due to that story I can’t and… fuck he’s hot… and cute! He won’t make it in prison… if they even keep him in prison. He is eyepatch after all, chances are they will just have him killed and turned into a quinque. Fuck me! _

 

“You’re going to?” he questioned. There was something about the way he said it, he sounded meek, almost… afraid.  _ I… I can’t turn him in… _

 

“I’m going to… not tell the CCG.”

 

Before I could register it, his head was at my stomach, his arms around my back. “Thanks a lot Hide. You have no clue how much… how much that means to me.” It was then I noticed tears were coming from his eyes.

“Y-you have no idea how much i-it means that… somebody… some human would even consider not turning me into the CCG. For once, something good has happened in my life, something which actually shines through all the shit in my life.”

 

_ T-that was not what I was expecting! Not that I’m complaining, he’s hugging me! And his head is at my stomach, any lower and...” _

 

**Kaneki’s P.O.V (O_o Something new)**

 

Clearing my tears from my face I stood up.  _ Jeez, I love him far too much! That hair of his, his sunshine personality, the way he smiles, says hello. He manages to brighten up the class, and now… he just saved me. I can never repay him. _

 

_ Time to take the plunge.  _ “So, Hide. Do you think we could hang out sometime, you know like outside of class? I’m sure we could be friends.”

 

“Hell yeah!” he shouted.  _ That… was a surprise.  _

 

_ God he’s so cute. Teachers and their students are allowed to have friendly relations outside of school however… whilst there are no rules on it romantic ones… well they aren’t not allowed but at the same time, most places would say you aren’t allowed. I’m perfectly aware that he has a crush on me, he has a habit of writing those sort of comments and thoughts into his notes jotter which I peek at from time to time. That and Touka tells me, it was actually quite the surprise not to see her for several months then suddenly have her pop up in my class. _

 

_ One day… I won't be able to hold back. _

 

“Well, for now how about we do some studying… due to other things we didn’t actually do any yesterday.”

 

“Yeah, your apartment?”

 

“Yup, and I have my car today since the traffic wasn’t as bad. So it will be a fast drive.”

* * *

 

“Wait…” Hide suddenly exclaimed whilst looking down at a text book.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Is that why how sometimes add in facts that aren’t a part of any text books but then say that it’s just a theory?”

 

“What?”

 

“Well in class, you say stuff that isn’t in any text books or anything educational about ghouls. Is it from firsthand experience?”

 

“Yes it is actually.”  _ Smart one this is.  _ “So would you like a drink? I do have human drinks, I do have an appearance to maintain, you know, to avoid being shoved into a briefcase.”

 

“Just water please.”

 

I walked away into my kitchen and quickly poured a glass of water. “Here you go Hide!”

 

Hide, hand reached out tried to grab the glass except… ended up getting it all over his hair and clothes.

 

“Dammit!” he shouted. “Sorry about the mess Kaneki.”

 

“Nah, it’s fine. Just water.”

 

“Christ this is freezing, I gotta take this shirt off.” and as he said it, off came the shirt, revealing some pretty decent muscle.  _ I have seen him cycle, that could be it… Ignoring that… he’s shirtless… and wet. _

 

“Fuck, Hide I can’t hold back with you like that.”

 

“Huh?” was the only response he was able to give. Before he could even react I had him against the wall, my lips pressed against his.

 

“K-kaneki?” Hide asked, bewildered.

 

“Just, open your mouth and let me do my thing.” I whispered, my voice lowering several octaves to the point my voice was a husky whisper.

 

As he opened his mouth to reply I darted my tongue in, a short battle for dominance ensued but of course in the end, I won. Whilst my tongue explored every wet corner and crevice of his mouth Hide moved his hands along my abs, definitely getting a good feel.

 

“Kaneki” Hide moaned.

 

“Christ Hide, this is all your fault.” I panted out. This was effecting me way too much. 

 

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

 

_ Dammit, somebody's at the door. _

 

Giving Hide an apologetic l ended the kiss. This resulted in Hide whimpering at the loss of extra heat coming from my tongue. I walked over to the door and opened up to see the face of two investigators. Akira Mado & Amon Koutarou.

 

“What can I do for you, investigator's?” I enquired.

“Just a question for you. Have you seen an individual, about your size, white hair in the area?” Akira replied.

 

“Em… nope not at all. Any reason I should have seen him?”

 

“No reason, he’s a highly dangerous ghoul and we believe him to be in the area.”

 

“Oh ok, I will be sure to keep my eye out then.” I replied as cheerfully as possible.

 

“That’s all, have a good night.”

 

“Good night then, stay safe.”

 

I closed the door and turned around to see a very red faced Hide.

 

“Hide, I think we need to talk.”

 

“Ab- about what Kaneki?” he sputtered out.

 

“Well about… your crush on me for example.”

 

“YOU KNOW?”

 

“Yeah I do, and if I’m honest, I have one on you too. I never acted on it because of rules and what not but… considering that I just lost control and acted on it I think we should try something.”

 

“Try something?” he enquired.

 

“Yes, Hide, I want to try a relationship with you.”

 

“A… RELATIONSHIP!?”

 

“Yes, or in other words.” I cleared my throat. “Hideyoshi Nagachika, will you be my boyfriend?”

 

“Yes.” was his short, simple reply. 

 

I picked him up, and hugged him. “Tonight, you’re staying here.” I whispered.

 

_ Tomorrow, he won’t be walking.  _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O_o

**Two weeks after Chapter 3**

**Kaneki’s P.O.V**

 

The line leading out of the CCG ward 20 office was massive, and I mean massive.  _ God, am I really going to do this?  _ One week prior to this, or in other words one week since me and Hide started dating the CCG perfected synthetic meat and also perfected the mass production of it too. Now ghouls can live in peace with humans and the CCG are no longer allowed to kill ghouls on site… well there are some exceptions. I remember the TV announcement clearly.

* * *

 

**The Announcement:**

 

**Kaneki’s P.O.V**

 

The TV had some anime on it… Owari no Seraph or something along those lines was on, me and Hide were sitting on a couch with Hide asleep and snuggled up next to me. Basically he was using me as a heater. Hide being Hide of course he was snoring, though it was a very light snore, in a sense it was cute… no it wasn’t in a sense… it was fucking cute! Suddenly though my thoughts were ripped as a blaring loud news report flashed on my television. A high ranked member within the CCG was giving some sort of report.

 

“... being a Ghoul is no longer a crime.” 

 

“WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK!”

 

My outburst was enough to awake Hide who had been sleeping, minutes the cute snoring, peacefully. “Neki? What is it?”

 

Breathlessly and with obvious disbelief I muttered “Watch the TV” 

 

“The CCG have now completed the creation of artificial meat which ghouls can eat. Restaurants all over Tokyo will be able to buy a stock off of us to sell to Ghouls as long as the Ghouls are on the national registry. Any Ghoul caught after one month after this date who is not on the registry will be executed. All Ghouls are welcome to this, even SS rated ghouls such as the infamous Eyepatch.”

 

_ I- I can’t listen to any more of this…  _ Quickly grabbing the remote I turned off the TV.

 

“Hey, ‘Neki. This is a good thing! Isn’t it?”

 

“Well… it could be or… it might not be. I’m going to give it two weeks. If reports are good then… then I will register.”

 

Breathing a sigh of relief Hide scooted over to me, bringing me into a hug.

 

“I love you.” he whispered. My breath hitched.  _ He… he loves me! He said… that  he loves me!  _ Instantly my face warmed as a smile was placed onto it. With Hide the smiles became more and more commonplace in my life.

 

“I live you too Hide.” I whispered.

* * *

 

**Back to present**

 

I was in the queue for SS rated ghouls. On the inside of the building there was a queue for each rating and one for those who didn’t know their rating. 

 

“Next.” came a voice I knew far too well. It was Akira Mado and sitting next to her was her partner.

 

I walked over to the desk.

 

“Name?” she asked, still looking at her computer monitor.

 

“Kaneki, Ken Kaneki” I muttered.

 

The moment she heard the voice her head snapped to face me. “You” she said in disbelief. Most likely annoyed that she didn’t peg me in the first place. 

“You’re not the first one…” she said, you could tell that she was a mix of annoyed and sad. “So, please tell us your alias and please give us your mask. You will get it back, just so we can check our database so we know you are who you claim to be.”

 

“Eyepatch, otherwise known to some as Centipede.” I handed her my mask which was in the bag I had on my back. “Oh and… of course.” I took off my wig to show my white hair.

 

“For the love of all irony… Anyway, what you said checks out. I am your CCG case officer. So I will be doing checkups. Understood?”

 

“Yes mam.” I replied.

 

Walking away from the building one thought was stuck in my head. 

_ Now how to incorporate the fact I never got caught into one of my lessons? _

* * *

 

**Hide’s P.o.V:**

 

I was sitting in class waiting for the rest of my classmates. I was almost never late anymore because… to put it simply I was more or less living in Kaneki’s apartment so he drove me to school every day. So far nobody has noticed which is a good thing I suppose.

 

“Sit down and quieten down please.

 

With his words the entire class stopped talking.  _ He’s got something planned, but I have no clue as to what. He said so himself that this lesson was going to be shocking but I have no clue what about it will be shocking. _

 

“So, students. The reason this class is going to be interesting is..”

 

_ Is? _

 

“We’re going to read the case study of SS rated ghoul Eyepatch!”

 

_ What? Is he stupid? Well… it makes a good lesson but… still. _

 

Kaneki walked to each desk, handing every student what appeared to be a one hundred page profile!

 

“Now this profile is larger than most others, that’s because I am a specialist when it comes to SS rated ghoul Eyepatch. Everybody turn to page one and you will see what he looks like and basic information.

 

I opened up and of course, there was his picture. As well as some information.

 

**Name: Ken Kaneki.**

 

**Age: 24 years of age.**

 

**Ever Caught: No.**

 

**Profession: Ghoul Studies Teacher at Kamii University.**

 

It was almost as if the entirety of the class gasped in shock. To be honest I was shocked at first too though so I can’t blame them.

 

“Yes, the, according to the CCG anyway, most dangerous ghoul in the twentieth ward is me. And yes, I wasn’t ever arrested by the CCG. I’m just that good.

 

_ I-is that… smugness I detect? He’s being smug! He’s bragging that he was never caught!  _

 

“I feel that I am the one most qualified to teach a class on Ghoul integration because I am one myself… well half a ghoul anyway. That whole fiasco is listed on page twenty. But as well as that, two investigators from the CCG will be arriving shortly so that I can show you a real live Kagune. They need to be there so that if I decide for some reason to attack people they can kill me but… between you and me I don’t think two would be enough.” Of course he whispered the last part just to sound extra creepy.

 

“Whilst we wait for them to get here just read through the profile. Any questions let me know about them. I’m just going to re-read the black goat's egg again.”

* * *

 

**In Kaneki’s apartment.**

**Kaneki’s P.o.V**

 

Walking in I slumped against my couch, today was completely nerve racking. I felt as if I was going to pass out! It was only seconds later Hide followed me into the apartment, closing the door behind him.

 

“I can’t believe you did that!” he shouted.

 

“That I did what?” I asked. I knew fully well, and he knew that I knew. It was the smirk that gave it away.

 

“Fuck you!” he shouted. Mock pouting and facing away.

 

_ I know just how to get him out of his fake mood. _

 

Moving to stand behind him, my hands attaching around his stomach pulling him towards me I whispered. “How about I make it up to you. Huh?” Moving my face to his neck I bit down and sucked a little bit.

 

“Haah, fuck Kaneki.”

 

I sucked harder on the spot I bit down on.

 

“Shi-shit man.” he panted out breathlessly, already his face flushed red.

 

“So you know” I whispered. “That’s gonna leave a mark for all to see tomorrow.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki is ill. (Takes place 2 years after chapter 4.)

**2 Years After Chapter 4**

**Kaneki’s P.o.V**

 

_ Jeez my ass hurts, note to self; That was the first and last you let Hide top… Is that what I put him through? How does he walk the next day? _

 

“Good morning Ken” Hide was far too chipper… I bet he’s laughing on the inside! He knows what I’m going through, the bastard!

 

“Fuck you too.”  _ Well, maybe I can try walking. Just maneuver my legs and-  _ “Oooow!  FUCK ME! THAT HURTS!”

 

“Round two?” Hide moved closer to my ear and whispered. “I can go all day.”

 

“No! No, no, no! You don’t ever top again, that was a one time thing.”

 

“Fine, but consider that revenge! Also it could’ve been worse! You tie me up! Controlling bastard, at least I didn’t do that.”

 

_ I suppose that’s true, then again I doubt he even knows where the key for the drawer is. So how could he get the rope or worse… the whip. _

 

“Anyway” Hide continued, “I made you some coffee to help you out.”

 

He handed me the cup and I took it graciously. “What a thoughtful boyfriend you are.” I said.

 

Attempting to walk again I found it painful, but at the same time bearable.

 

“Crap, I’m going to be sick!” I ran to the toilet as fast as my legs and my ass would permit. 

 

**Hide’s P.o.V**

 

Following at full speed I rushed into the bathroom. “Kaneki are you ok?” I asked.

 

“Not in the slightest, I have ass pains and now I-” he puked heavily into the toilet. “Need to puke.”

 

“You probably just caught a bug, let me see if we have any ghoul friendly antibiotics.”

 

Walking into the kitchen I opened the medicine cupboard and scanned for antibiotics. “Ah here they are!” I exclaimed.

 

_ Wait… if Kaneki’s sick then… I CAN TAKE CARE OF HIM!  _

 

“Let’s get you to bed yeah? You are in no condition to do anything… like whatsoever! And I swear to god if you try doing anything I will smack you.”

“Are you threatening me? SS Rated ghoul centipede!”

 

“Oh come on now Mr. Centipede, don’t play that card on me.” About five minutes of playful banter later Kaneki finally gave into my request.

* * *

 

“Hide!” Kaneki shouted from his bedroom.

 

“Yeah?” I replied with equal volume.

 

“Could you come in here please?”

 

Getting off of the sofa I walked into our bedroom to be immediately pulled onto the bed by one of the red appendages I knew only too well.

 

“I want to cuddle.” He simply said, leaving no room for debate. Not that there would’ve been any debate. This time using his arms he pulled me down closer to his body. He brought his arms around me in an almost protective hug with his head pushed against my shoulder.

 

“I’ve been thinking Hide. I’m so lucky to have you. So, so lucky”

 

“Huh?” I replied, “I’m lucky to have you, what brought this on?”

 

“Well, I was thinking, when you found out I was a ghoul, you could’ve easily gone to the CCG and told them, told them that I was a ghoul and that would’ve been the end of me. Considering my status the would’ve executed me before that law got put in place and that would’ve been the end. Yet still, you put your life on the line by technically committing treason and not telling them. And actually, I only just noticed by ever since I started going out with you… my hair has started to turn black again. I can’t thank you enough Hide, I owe you so much. I love you so much Hide.”

 

I kissed Kaneki’s forehead and whispered “Don’t focus on the what if’s, focus on the now. And also I’m quite lucky too. The moment I found out, you could’ve killed me but you didn’t. So thanks for that. And I love you too, ya dork.”

* * *

 

**Hide’s P.o.V**

**One week later**

 

_ Kaneki’s got me worried, he’s still puking each morning. Most stomach bugs won't last this long but…  _ “Kaneki, I have a question.”

 

“Yes” he replied from across the living room.

 

“Ghouls can’t get illnesses can they?”

 

“No, Hide you graduated my class and you FORGOT that! I’ve been waiting for you to realise.”

 

“You knew it wasn’t an illness!”

 

“Of course I did, I thought that it was time for a practical lesson on illnesses and why ghouls, to put it simply, are immune to every disease on the planet of earth.”

 

“So what is it then?”

 

“No clue, I think we should call my CCG case officer so she can get in contact with a CCG doctor though.”

 

“Yeah, for the best.” I said. “I’m gonna do it now then.” 

 

Pulling my phone out of my pocket I dial the number for Akira Mado.

 

**_“Akira Mado speaking”_ **

 

“Hey there Akira, it’s Hide. Ya know, Kaneki’s boyfriend.”

 

**_“I know who you are Hide”_ ** she said, snorting at the end.

 

“Well, Kaneki’s been having stomach pains and he’s been throwing up for about a week now and it’s only just clicked to me that it can’t be a bug. He knew the whole time but the teacher within thought it was a practical lesson for me. Could something be scheduled with a CCG doctor or something?”

 

**_“Actually we have a doctor available right now. Goes by the name of Doctor Shiba. Are you still living in the twentieth ward?”_ **

 

“Yes we are.”

 

**_“Alright then, go to the twentieth ward CCG office, I will be waiting for you in the entrance lobby.”_ **

 

“Thanks Akira, see you soon.”

 

**_“No problem, ditto.”_ **

 

Ending the call I grabbed Kaneki by the arm and started pulling him out of the apartment.

 

“Wa- Hide what are you doing?”

 

“You, me, car, now!”

 

“Okay okay, no need for the dramatics.”

* * *

 

**Ten minute drive later**

**Still Hide’s P.o.V… still.**

  
  


“Hide, Kaneki.” Akira called out as she saw us.

 

“Good afternoon Akira.” Kaneki said as he approached, “I hope you weren’t busy before this?”

 

“Not really, I was working on a powerpoint for a proposal to the higher ups in the CCG.”

 

“Oh?” I queried.

 

“Well, it’s too let ghouls join the CCG and become investigators. I’m now sure if you know but there are a very large amount of ghouls who are unregistered and still kill for food.”

 

“Well, if you need any help about the ghouls psychology or something like that then let me know, it’s my whole area of study afterall. And Hide’s actually but… I’m the one who taught him. Though some of the greatest investigators came from my class did they not?” Kaneki stated.

 

“Well, it’s true that the students who applied to join the CCG with the highest marks all came from your class.”

 

“Exactly”

 

“Well, you can nerd out over ghouls later, I do believe my boyfriend is here for an appointment.”

 

“Right.” Akira stated, slightly embarrassed that her inner ghoul nerd was showing. “Shiba is waiting for us.”

 

Walking through a maze of corridors we got to Doctor Shiba’s lab. The reason behind Kaneki being sick was very shocking.

 

“So I have reached a conclusion.” Shiba stated. “It appears that Mr. Kaneki is… pregnant with a child.”

 

“WHAT?” Kaneki, Akira and I all spluttered out at the same time, probably getting saliva everywhere.

 

“Yes, it appears that he is pregnant, most likely due to the fact that he was made from a female ghouls organs. Congratulations you’re both going to be fathers.”

 

_ Me… and Kanki as, fathers! I’ve never been so happy that my ghoul studies teacher is a ghoul. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a few days, had a writers block. And then I had anime to watch and woah before I knew it a few days had passed. I also rewatched the last episode of Tokyo Ghoul Rout A and it as soo sad, I knew it was sad but rewatching it made it more sad. I think I might make a shortie on an alternate rout A. Comment if you would like that. Anyway I ended it with a cliffhanger, because that's just my style. Though, I am sad too see it end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was an idea I originally came up with whilst walking home from school a few months ago. However I soon forgot it, however recently it resurfaced and I wanted to write it. The difference this has with other stuff I wrote is that I have each chapter planned out and it's not a "See as we go" kinda thing... Anyway, thanks for reading! Also, even if all you have to say is "I liked this chapter" or something please do comment it! I read every comment I get and it's what motivates me to write the next chapter. Honestly it makes me smile alot when I get an email from AO3 notifiying me of a positive comment!
> 
> EDIT: Lol, this is a hidekane fanfic but I forgot to label it as one using AO3's tag system. Silly me.


End file.
